Silver Streak
'History : ' James Hanvey was born in 1905 to Irish immigrants Jack and Leonora Hanvey in Manhattan, New York. His father was unfortunately killed fighting in World War I fighting against the Germans during the Battle of Cambrai in 1917, leaving his mother widowed. He eventually grew up and became a taxi driver in 1938, to provide money for his dying mother. She passed away due to pneumonia on July 1940 and James Hanvey was left alone and depressed. During the 3rd of March 1940, he was working his regular job as a taxi driver when a swami named Bana Raj, who greatly enjoyed building race cars, hypnotized him. The swami's favorite race car, whom he nicknames the Silver Streak, had been repeatedly targeted by someone or something. Whenever a person rides on the Silver Streak, the person would be suddenly attacked and killed by a giant hornet. The taxi driver was attacked by the insect and killed, but the swami brought him back to life and gave him full ownership of the racecar to find the culprit behind the attacks. He also became a costumed superhero due to a powerful fluid only found in the most remote island of Punarjawana that the swami called Liquid-X. With the liquid in his blood, the Silver Streak can defy gravity itself. His powers can be transferred to someone else through blood transfusion. The Silver Streak found that the culprit was in fact a man who calls himself the Green Dragon, leader of the Ming Foundation. During the battle with the terrorist leader, the Silver Streak's pet falcon named Whiz was gravely injured and was given a blood transfusion during the heat of the moment. Miraculously, the bird was revived and also received the Silver Streak's powers in the process. The Green Dragon was defeated and the Silver Streak and his falcon sidekick Whiz began their superhero career after that event. During the onset of the Second World War, the Silver Streak and his pet falcon travelled around the country, boosting the citizens morale and encouraging them to buy war bonds. He participated in propaganda shows and met with famous celebrities such as comedian Jack Benny and jazz composer Duke Ellington. During a show in Arkansas, the Silver Streak and his falcon sidekick met Mickey O'Toole, a 16-year old teenager who was a local champion in boxing and martial arts. Mickey's family was targeted by crime boss Girardo Cecchi. The local mafia leader puts a target on Mickey's family and the young teen was shot by a stray bullet. His life was saved through a blood transfusion and the teenage boy assisted Silver Streak as his newest sidekick called Mercury. Together, the duo teamed up to dismantle Girardo's operations in the local areas and brought Girardo Cecchi to the law enforcement. The Silver Streak and his two sidekicks became national heroes, with the comic book publisher Lev Gleason Publications attaining exclusive rights to retell their daily adventures through their comics. The comic books exaggerated many of their daily operations, and turned Mercury from a sixteen-year old teenager to a six year old child to attract younger readers. The Green Dragon was also featured in these comic books, though his appearance was radically changed into a grotesque yellow peril rather than the highly intelligent leader of a terrorist organization that the real one is. The Silver Streak and Mercury was drafted into the war like many Americans after the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7 1941. He participated in many operations on Europe against Nazi German troops before they were called to help defend American troops during the Battle of Midway. Unfortunately, Mercury was killed by Japanese soldiers during the naval battle and the swami Bana Raj build a robot with the exact appearance as Mickey that he calls Meteor. The Meteor was a name that Mickey briefly used back in 1941 before changing his name back to Mercury. The Silver Streak, the robot boy Meteor, and his pet falcon Whiz fought the Japanese and Germans up until 1945. As the war ended, Silver Streak and his sidekicks continued fighting mobsters and criminals up until 1951, where the Green Dragon resurfaced after years of disappearance. The Green Dragon quickly dismantled the robot boy and knocked out Silver Streak and his falcon in a cryo-tube in his headquarters located on the mountains of Tibet for 68 years. During the modern day, two mountain climbers found the temple while hiking the Himalayan mountains by complete accident and alerted the authorities. As the authorities searched the long-abandoned headquarters, they reawakened the Silver Streak and his falcon by fluke. The Silver Streak found it hard to adjust to the 21st century, but remains committed to continue his quest to rid the world of criminals and tyrants by whatever means possible. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes